


Being in Love is Being With You

by faultyfilters



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyfilters/pseuds/faultyfilters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok isn't the kind of person that lets his emotions take over, but then he meets Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> Happy birthday my lovely Jenn Jenn♥
> 
> All the best wishes on your special day~ I hope your day is full of laughter and precious memories and that everyone spoils you with XiuHun because you deserve it! I made some edits and changes to the story I started spamming your ask with. It's turning out to be longer than I thought so I'm going to have to post it in parts! I don't want to rush it and have it be more terrible than it already is. I hope it's okay to read and if it's a painful read because it's bad, please bear with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok isn't the kind of person that lets his emotions take over, but then he meets Sehun.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Minseok squeezes his eyes shut and drops his face into his hands. He stays like this for more than 10 minutes, eyes staring blankly through his fingers. Even though the only sound he can hear is his own laboured breathing, it sounds _so loud._ He has so many thoughts running through his mind that he can't even focus on typing up an email _; an email, one single email_. The worst part is that none of these thoughts have anything to do with work _. Did he wake up yet? Did he see the note I left? Did he eat the breakfast I left on the kitchen table? Did he heat it up first? Take his medicine_?

 

Minseok's not the type of person to let his personal life interfere with his work but he just can't seem to focus at all and the blank email on his screen just stares back at him in mockery. Straightening his back and feeling his vertebrae crack; he lets out a groan and glances at his watch. After realizing that he still has 4 hours of work left, Minseok pillows his face in his arms, releasing an even louder groan into the crook of his elbow. Looking around at the other cubicles to make sure nobody's looking; he grabs his cellphone from his desk drawer and sneaks out into the hallway. After successfully escaping, Minseok cranes his neck back around the corner he came from to double check that nobody saw and turns his phone on, entering his PIN: _0 4 1 2_.  He swipes down on his screen to see his notifications. His eyebrows furow and his lips tug down into a frown. No messages. No missed calls. Okay, now Minseok was really worried. Deciding to take the risk of getting caught, Minseok speed dials #1 and holds his phone up to his ear, anxiously waiting; eyes darting around frantically and the only response he gets is the continuous ringing on the line. With every ring unanswered, Minseok feels more and more uneasy. _Why isn't he picking up?_

 

 _Ring ring ring._ It's after the 8th ring when he feels a hand tap his shoulder and being so absorbed in his own thoughts, Minseok jumps, fumbling and nearly dropping his phone. Quickly ending the call and turning around so quickly he almost gets whiplash, he bows and immediately begins apologizing. Realizing that he's said sorry more than 5 times in a single sentence, he shuts his mouth and keeps his head down waiting for a response. Except there is none and the only sound is his erratic heartbeat in his ears. A chuckle interrupts his thoughts and Minseok looks up to see Luhan's crinkled eyes, failing to hold back his laugh. Minseok's arm flies out to land a firm slap on his bicep while letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. Finishing his laughing fit and re-hinging his jaw, Luhan takes a deep breath and focuses his gaze back on Minseok.

 

"Woooo. Okay, I think I'm done now. Yo yo yo, but you should have seen your reaction! If I was standing any closer, I would have a broken nose right now. I guess I should be thanking soccer for my quick reflexes.” Luhan’s always been energetic so it doesn’t surprise Minseok when he starts jumping on the spot and immediately shoots an imaginary goal with his imaginary soccer ball, even going as far as imitating the audience cheering for him as he blows kisses to the crowd. Letting out a wistful sigh, he turns to Minseok, who is far too used to this to be surprised. “Awww man, what was I going to talk to you about…..oh, right! The email! What's going on with you today? Everything alright? I walked past your cubicle a few times and you’ve had the same blank email pulled up on your screen since this morning."

 

Taking a step back to lean his back against the wall, Minseok runs his fingers through his bangs and pulls them back; hand resting on the top of his head. "Yeah I'm fine, I guess, I don’t know. Having a really hard time focusing today." At this, Luhan makes a snort that earns him a glare but Minseok continues on, “Sehun's been sick since last night and I haven't heard from him since I left for work this morning. It's past noon already and no call, no message, no nothing.” Ruffling his fingers through his hair while letting out yet another sigh, he lets his bangs drop back down over his forehead. “I asked him if he wanted me to stay home with him today and he insisted that he'd be fine. Who was I kidding; I’m the one who isn’t fine. Ugghhhhhhhh.”

 

Luhan can’t help the fond smile that stretches across his lips because Minseok’s changed so much since he met Sehun and it’s a really good change. He was never this open with his feelings and problems, even to Luhan. Taking pity on his best friend and co-worker, Luhan makes a suggestion. "I'm sure he's okay if he said he'd be fine. He might still be sleeping if he took medicine last night. That stuff knocks you right out. I slept for more than half a day when I was sick, I’m sure he’s okay but if you're really worried, which I can see you are, you should head home and check on him. I'll tell Mr. Byun for you." Minseok doesn’t even have a chance to protest before Luhan forcibly turns him around and gives him a little push towards the cubicles with both arms on his shoulders. If Minseok wanted, he could easily resist, him being the stronger of the two but honestly, Minseok's glad to have Luhan in his life, even though he doesn't always voice it. And even if Luhan's intentions aren't always 100% what he wants you to think.

 

Allowing Luhan to guide him back to his work desk and push him into his leather chair with a thud, Minseok gives in and begins throwing his belongings haphazardly into his briefcase before spinning his chair to face Luhan. "You're only insisting this much because this gives you an excuse to see Mr. Byun doesn't it? You're not being too subtle about it, Han."

 

Letting out a dramatic gasp and covering his mouth with his hand, Luhan gives Minseok a disbelieving look. "I'm doing this out of concern for my best friend, how could you say that, Seok?!" The only reaction he gets from Minseok is a raised eyebrow and a blank stare, a stare that he’s seen many many times.  "Okay, okay, so that might have been a teeny, weeny, itty, bitty part of it but that's not the point. And it’s not my fault he’s hot. Have you seen his butt in those fitted Armani slacks? His thighs?” Luhan lets out a dreamy sigh as he stares off in the direction of Baekhyun’s office in a daze. The dreamy look in Luhan’s eyes is quickly replaced with an almost predatory gaze and he makes a clawing motion with his hand, letting out a little growl. Being slightly confused at the quick change in behaviour, Minseok uses his legs to pull his wheeled chair forward so he can see down the hall. He's mortified when he sees Mr. Byun scramble back into his office, closing the door and pulling the curtains closed. Luhan was going to get them both fired at this rate. What surprises Minseok even more is how easily Luhan continues his train of thought as if nothing happened. “And come ooon Seok, I've never been very subtle about anything, that's just not in my nature; never has been.” As if he had to tell Minseok that. Letting out a mix between snort and a laugh, Minseok just shakes his head. “I'll tell you what, I'll even write that email for ya." Giving Minseok an exaggerated wink, he slides his butt off of Minseok's desk and pulls Minseok up by his elbow, ushering him out the door and waving him off. When he looks back again, Luhan’s already gone and it’s not hard to guess where he disappeared to. Minseok can only shake his head in amusement at his friend as he unlocks the driver door to slide in, dropping his briefcase on the passenger seat and starting the engine.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok likes to argue that he's not one to let his emotions take over, but then he meets Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Jenn Jenn! ♥ Sorry I'm late! I'm currently in my hostel in Montreal posting this for you! I didn't get to complete what I wanted but I wanted to at least get this part out for you! I'll be back to complete the chapter soon! Happy birthday again, my dear!

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, Minseok finds himself staring at yet _another_ red light. Huffing, he picks up his phone from the center console and carelessly tosses it on to the passenger seat when he sees that there are _still_ no new notifications. He feels so impatient and his nerves are going haywire; legs bouncing and the insistent tapping of his fingers getting more frantic. It's only been a bit over four hours since he last saw him, but he _really reallly_ wants to see Sehun right now and his heart is physically aching. After what feels like an eternity, the light flicks green and Minseok's reflexes have never been quicker.

  
In his haste to get home, Minseok almost pulls into the wrong house and curses under his breath as he makes a sharp turn into his own driveway. Turning off the engine and jumping out the car, Minseok takes quick long strides up the driveway, hand fumbling in his pocket for his keys. His fingers are shaking and he has to stop and take a deep breath before he can properly unlock the door. His briefcase and phone lay discarded in his car but his top priority right now is seeing Sehun and making sure he's okay; those other things can wait until later.

Toeing off his dress shoes and setting them neatly on the shoe rack, Minseok steps inside, slipping on his house slippers embroidered with S on the left foot and H on the right and shuts the door behind him. He's greeted with the low hum of the heater and darkness. Switching on the main light, Minseok makes his way to the hallway leading to their bedrooms and calls out tentatively. "Sehun?" When there's no reply, Minseok speaks a bit louder but still in a soft tone, "Sehuna, are you awake? Hyung's home." Stopping outside the spare room and not their shared room ( _Hyung, you’ll get sick too, if we share the same bed)_ , he stands  still and listens closely for any movement but is again met with silence. Carefully and as silently as possible, Minseok pushes the door open further, the hallway light filtering in and casting shadows around the room. Stepping in fully, Minseok frantically turns on the light when he finds Sehun's bed empty; pillow laying on the floor and his down duvet a rumpled mess in the center. His phone that was on the side desk is also nowhere in sight. With his mind drawing up the worst case scenarios, Minseok whips around and is across the hall at his own bedroom in a flash.

 

 _Hmm the door was definitely closed when I left this morning, why is it open now?_ Eyebrow raising in slight confusion, Minseok takes a hesitant step inside and stops halfway through the threshold when he sees him. His heart suddenly feels too heavy for his chest and a lump of emotions forms in his throat at the sight. There, buried cozily in the sheets with only his face visible over the top of the blanket, is Sehun curled up in fetal position, clutching his phone in one hand and the other resting underneath his cheek on the pillow. Even though he’s taller and broader than Minseok, he looks so small and fragile right now. It tugs at Minseok's heart even more when he realizes that Sehun's laying on his side of the bed and not in his normal spot on the left side.

With his soft chocolate locks splayed out on the cream pillow, he looks so young and vulnerable and without realizing, Minseok finds himself gravitating towards Sehun's sleeping frame like a magnet. Feeling the bed dip beneath him as he sits, Minseok's vision starts to blur and a smile full of adoration spreads across his face; all of the worry and tension from earlier, disappearing. He still can't believe how lucky he is to have Sehun in his life. With his left hand, Minseok softly brushes away Sehun's bangs from his forehead and brings his other up to check his temperature. Instinctively, Sehun's head follows Minseok's hand, seeking the warmth and trying to burrow closer. Minseok can't help but let out a fond chuckle because he's _so_ _precious_. Comparing Sehun's temperature to his own, he lets out a very relieved sigh and rests his hand on Sehun's shoulder, bringing his gaze back up to Sehun's face. Afraid of waking him, Minseok traces along Sehun's features with his eyes, slowly taking in everything. Sehun's perfectly shaped eyebrows, his long lashes, the high bridge of his nose and his pouty pink lips. Never being able to resist his kissable lips, Minseok leans in and places a quick peck on them, resisting the urge to coo at Sehun when he purses his lips in his sleep.

  
Feeling at ease now that he's checked on Sehun, Minseok feels like he can breathe again. That little ache in his chest is still there but it's a good ache now; one caused by the overwhelming amount of love he has for Sehun. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Sehun, Minseok stands up, grabs his towel and heads to their bathroom for a quick shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope this was okay! I apologize if there are any typos or small grammatical errors! I shall be back to fix those up when I'm on the train leaving Montreal! Once more, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNKITTY!!!
> 
> -Your SeXiu Kitty Anon ♥


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok likes to argue that he's not one to let his emotions take over, but then he meets Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's still reading this, thank you and I'm sorry for the delay!  
> PS: Sorry for being late JennKitty♥ I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: XiuHun fluff ahead.

Groggy from sleep and his lingering cold, Sehun can only manage a whimper as he rolls to his side, trying to escape the unrelenting sun. Burrowing his face into the pillow, he inhales deeply, Minseok’s scent bringing a shy smile to his face.

Peeking his face out from the pillow, he squints at the side of the room. Seeing how neat everything is, he realizes that he’s in their shared bedroom and not the spare room. Nuzzling his face back into the pillow, Sehun foggily remembers looking for Minseok earlier but how he managed to get to their room is a blur.

He’s about to bring his hand up to rub at his tired eyes when he realizes that there’s something in his hand. Squinting, he sees that it’s his phone and frowns because _why am I holding my phone?_ His head already aches enough as it is. He’s not awake enough to be curious and confused so he just tosses it somewhere on the bed behind him.

Belatedly, Sehun realizes that the sound that he woke up to is the running shower. Looking at the bedside clock, Sehun’s eyebrows crinkle because it’s too early for Minseok to be home. _He must have come home early to check on me._ The thought alone, makes Sehun’s heart giddy and as he lays on his side, eyes looking lovingly in the direction of their shower, he finds his eyes fluttering shut again.

Coming out of the shower with a bath robe on and a towel in hand, Minseok lazily dries his hair and crosses the room to drop the towel in the hamper, tripping over Sehun’s _M_ slipper on the way. Where the matching _S_ slipper is, he has no idea. Walking over to the bed, he sees that Sehun is now hugging Minseok’s pillow to his chest, hair sticking up in all directions and a trace of a smile on his lips.

He’s too caught up in the moment that he doesn’t realize his hair is starting to drip and it’s only when Sehun stirs, face scrunched up cutely after a droplet lands on his cheek that he realizes. _Oops._

Voice scratchy from sleep and his sore throat, Sehun mumbles out a breathless “Minseokkie hyung?” His eyes are still closed but his arms are already reaching out for Minseok and when he doesn’t respond, Sehun wiggles his whole body and makes grabby motions with his hands, topped off with a whine. Minseok can feel his heart melting into a pile of goo because _oh no, he’s pouting too_. Sehun’s always been a cuddler, seeking hugs and snuggles but calling him a cuddler when he’s tired and sick is _such_ an understatement. He doesn’t mean to tease Sehun but he’s so adorable when he’s like this. Unable to resist anymore (he’s actually surprised he didn’t cave sooner), Minseok settles on to the bed next to Sehun and immediately, Sehun’s arms are thrown around his waist and his face is pressed into Minseok’s warm, just-showered skin. Sehun lets out a frustrated huff when he realizes there's a bath robe in the way and removes his arms only to sneak them inside the robe to wrap his arms around Minseok again, skin touching skin.

Distracted by his armful of Sehun, It takes a minute for Minseok to realize that the sleep shirt Sehun’s wearing is not his own and his heart swells even more, if that’s possible. Having a larger frame than Minseok’s, Sehun fills out the shirt more, the fabric of the shirt stretching over his broad chest, doing little to hide anything and Minseok’s not about to make any complaints. He’s brought out of his thoughts when Sehun presses even closer.

“Hmmmm hyung you’re so warm” Sehun’s hair is ticking his collarbones as he nuzzles his face into Minseok’s exposed chest but he ignores that in favour of running his fingers through Sehun’s hair and wrapping his other arm around his broad shoulders to bring him in closer.

The next few moments between them are spent in comfortable silence, simply appreciating each other’s presence.  The silence is broken by Sehun’s quiet giggles as he sniffs Minseok like a puppy, inhaling his clean musky scent with a hint of mint. “Mmmm and you smell good too. Really good.” Minseok lets out a quiet laugh because of course Sehun would like it. He was, after all, the one who bought it for him.

Still running his fingers through Sehun’s hair, Minseok dips down to press a kiss to Sehun’s crown, speaking softly against his hair. “How are you feeling? Better? Your fever’s gone down quite a bit since last night.” Sehun squeezes his arms tighter around Minseok’s waist, shifting up to leave an open mouthed kiss on his collarbone. “Mmm... feeling better. Medicine helped too.” His voice is still scratchy, words sounding raw but the small smile Sehun gives him is reassurance enough that he is indeed on his way to a recovery.

Minseok hums in response, chest vibrating with the sound and Sehun hugs even tighter, attempting to meld himself into Minseok's side. Bringing both arms around Sehun's shoulders, Minseok pulls Sehun to his chest, letting him tuck his head between his neck and shoulder, cocooning him in a blanket of warmth and security. Sehun lets out a content sigh, body relaxing against Minseok's. His breathing is steady and comforting against his neck and he feels his own eyelids getting heavy.

He's just about to fall into a slumber when Sehun shifts up again, warm fingers tracing little circles on his back as he tilts his head enough so he can look at Minseok. Minseok loosens his hold on Sehun just enough to let him move back, arms still wrapped around his shoulders. Sehun's gaze is soft and even fond and as their eyes make contact, Minseok is overwhelmed with emotions. “I feel even better now because you’re here, Seok-ah. Thank you, hyung. For everything.” The smile on Sehun’s face leaves him breathless and Minseok has to remind himself to breathe because his fingers are very distracting on his back and _wow he's_ _beautiful_.

Minseok normally would have teased Sehun about being a sap but this time is different. He’s being so genuine and Minseok can _feel_ his sincerity. He’s at a loss of what to say because nothing he says will be enough to convey how much he cherishes Sehun.

Bringing his hand up to Sehun's neck, he runs his fingers over the hairs there and caresses his nape, staring into the eyes of the man he would sacrifice everything for. He doesn't think he could love Sehun any more than he does right now, in this moment, but he knows that's a lie as soon as the thought flitters through his mind. Tomorrow, he'll fall more in love when he wakes up next to Sehun, when he sees his smile, when he hears his voice, when they share a kiss, when Sehun as much as looks at him. He's falling in love a little more each day, even when he thinks his heart is much too full and this feeling, it's new, unfamiliar and quite frightening but he wouldn't change a thing even if he had the chance.

He hasn't said a word but Minseok knows he understands, both of their eyes blurring with unshed tears of love and affection. Trailing his other hand up to cup Sehun's cheek, he leans in, Sehun's eyes futtering shut as he leaves a chaste kiss on his lips. He can feel Sehun's smile as he lingers, tilting his head himself to slot in closer, not wanting the moment to end. With lips still touching and breaths mingling, Minseok conveys his heart through his words, whispering against Sehun's lips.

“No, thank _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part may or may not be Luhan and Baekhyun.....ahem.
> 
> I know I haven't updated in ages, but don't worry, I have not abandoned my firstborn!  
> If you enjoyed my writing so far, it would be very encouraging if you could support me~ Be a swetheart and buy me a coffee or two? ^^♡  
> http://ko-fi.com/faultyfilters

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to you again soon~
> 
> XOXO  
> Your SeXiu Kitty Anon♥


End file.
